It Runs In the Family
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: Yuk Eirisama visits the Shindou household! Maiko's beside herself and sneaks into Shuichi's room to look at Yuki's manuscript for his next novel while he is taking a shower, but soon finds herself trapped in an awkward situation...Read my essay at: http:f


It Runs in the Family

Author's Note: This is supposed to be a bit of a satirical, smutty comedy which over-exaggerating Maiko and Mrs. Shindou's obsession with Yuki Eiri. Murakami doesn't spend a lot of time on this area in her books, so I thought I'd explore it a bit. After all, Maiko did request of Shuichi to get her a strand of hair and a cigarette but that Yuki had smoked in Track 9…

* * *

Maiko was about to pass out any moment.

Yuki Eiri-sama was in _her_ house! Of course, he'd been there before, but her brother had been too dense to keep him there for her to meet him.

She really was about to pass out.

He walked in the front door, her brother hanging off his side like an extra limb. Instantly Maiko and her mother were in his face, throwing question after question at him with wide eyes and as many of Eiri's books in their arms as they could hold..

"When will your next novel be out?"

"Will it have a happy ending?"

"Can you write me in as one of your characters?"

"Sign my book!"

"Can you dedicate your next book to your darling sister-in-law"

"Will you marry me!?"

"No!" Shuichi shouted as he gripped his boyfriend's arm tighter at his mother's last words. "If anyone will be marrying Yuki it'll be me!"

"Then I guess I'll never be getting married," Yuki muttered under his breath.

Shuichi decided to ignore Yuki's comment (but not without making a mental note of getting his lover back later) and turned to his mother, who once again was aware of her son's presence…but only slightly. "Mom, I wanted to show Yuki where I grew up."

"O-oh, right," she said, not taking her eyes from Yuki who was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "I-I'll just…"

"There's no need Shindou-san," Eiri offered with the flirty smile he reserved for women. "I'm sure Shu-chan can show us up to his room."

Maiko's mother looked as though she would burst with the excitement coursing through her. She ran quickly to the bathroom when her nose began to bleed.

Maiko could only stare in astonishment as her brother led Yuki Eiri-sama up to Shuichi's old room. It didn't really make sense to call him by that honorific anymore since he was almost a part of the family with the way he was attached to Shuichi, but Maiko couldn't shake off the name; she would never get over the shock of her brother being in a serious relationship with the almighty Yuki Eiri.

"Yuuuuuukiiiiii!" She heard her brother whine from the top of the stairs, followed by a low chuckle that sent a shiver through out her entire body.

"What, you don't want to do it?"

"Not right now! I think my mom made dinner for us! Besides, I need to set up the futon because I don't think we'll both fit on my old bed."

"Why not, afraid we might break it?" Maiko's face flushed and turned bright red.

"Do you really want to climb a ladder to get to bed?"

"You might need to if you kick me when I'm trying to sleep."

"Come on! You know I can't help it! It won't be like when you make me sleep on the couch because we'll be in the same room! It'll be weird!"

"Then you can sleep on your parents' couch downstairs."

"Yukiiiiiiii!" Maiko was, to say the least, shocked. Her brother had told her that Yuki Eiri-sama was sometimes hard on him, but she tended to tune it out with the daydreams she had when she thought of his books. She never realized he was such a…bastard. But he was still so pretty! Maiko giggled.

"Shut up. Let's just go downstairs and get dinner over with so we can fuck." Her limbs froze, and the sounds of footsteps on the stairs almost didn't break her out of the mental image she had of her brother and her hero but somehow she was able to duck out of the way and run to the kitchen without being caught eavesdropping.

Once in the kitchen, Maiko ran into her mother who was biting her nails with a fanatical grin on her face. "He's so much more amazing than when I met him before," her mother's voice was slightly muffled by the fingers in her mouth. "Now that I know it's him, I just can't contain myself." Maiko's mother attempted to pick up a tray of rice bowls (1), but almost dropped them in the process. Maiko was about to help her mother (with equally shaky hands) when Yuki Eiri-sama strode gracefully into the kitchen with Shuichi at his heels.

"Allow me, Shindou-san," he offered and without waiting for a reply took the tray from Maiko's mother and into the dining area. Shuichi quickly grabbed a bottle of soya sauce (2) and a bowl of wasabi (3) before darting after Yuki.

"Ah! I see you prepared sashimi (4) tonight!" Maiko's father grinned as he came into the kitchen, pecking his comatose wife on the cheek. He picked up a jar of sushi ginger (5) and disappeared through the same door as both men before him. "Ah, so you must be Yuki-san!" Maiko could hear her father from the other room making polite exchange with her idol. Yet again, the author seemed to change his demeanor from flirty, to more business-like. How many faces did this man have? Maiko was determined to find out by the time he and her brother left.

* * *

Maiko made her way up the stairs after having said good night to her brother and parents. A few minutes ago she'd heard the shower turn on, and she knew Yuki-san would probably be busy in there for the next ten minutes or so, giving her time to look through his bag to see if he had any notes on his next novel!

She peeked into her brother's room, darting in and quickly shutting the door behind her. Looking around, she noticed not much was different except for two duffle bags next to a futon that had been set up earlier. Seeing Hello Kitty on one of the bags quickly ruled it out as her brother's, and she turned to the professional-looking, sleek black duffle.

Before she could even touch the bag, the door began to open and she threw herself into Shuichi's closet. Through the crack between the two doors, she saw as her brother entered his room.

Shuichi walked over to his dresser to pull out a pair of boxers and Maiko had to close her eyes when he began to pull his pants down. When she thought it was safe, she opened her eyes and almost screamed when she saw her brother approaching the closet. He stopped, and shook his head with a chuckle.

"I forgot my nightshirt's not in my closet anymore!" he said to himself.

"Hn," another voice joined her brother. Maiko instantly knew who it was. "You've been living in a different place for three years now. Why would your nightclothes still be in your childhood closet?"

"Yuuuukiiii! It's weird being in my old room and not finding my clothes in my closet!"

"Whatever. You might as well not even look, because you won't have any use for it tonight…"

Maiko had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't gasp too loud when Yuki-san pulled her brother close and kissed him deeply. Shuichi wrapped his arms around the author's neck, but Yuki had other plans.

"Lay down," Yuki commanded, and Shuichi obeyed, quickly being mauled by his boyfriend as Yuki set to attacking his lips again. Maiko watched in disbelief; she'd never seen two guys kiss so passionately before, and here her brother was making out with her God! It was all too surreal.

Yuki traced his lips down Shuichi's chest, the trails he made with his tongue made Shuichi's skin look glazed as they hit the light. He took a nipple into his mouth and bit at it, licked at it, drawing deep noises from the small man pinned beneath him. Shuichi ran his hands through Yuki's hair as he moaned.

"Nghhh, Yukiiii…so gooooood…ah!" Yuki ran a hand across his lover's erection, which Maiko could (most unfortunately) see clearly as it tented in his boxers. "Yuuuuki."

"What?" he teased, sitting back from Shuichi's chest and running his fingers back and forth over Shuichi's crotch.

"D-don't tease me, Yuki."

Yuki leaned back over to hover right next to Shuichi's ear. Maiko could barely make out his whisper. "What do you want, Shuichi?"

"Ngh!" he groaned. "I-I need you, Yuki!"

Yuki grabbed the bulge and Shuichi cried out. "What do you need?"

"Ah God! I need you to fuck me!"

Yuki chuckled. "You better keep it down, your sister and parents are trying to sleep." He bit at Shuichi's side. "You don't want to wake them up, do you?"

"Nghhhh, just fuck me, Yuki."

Maiko's jaw fell laxly to her chest. She'd never once stopped to think of who was the dominator in the relationship, though it made sense that Yuki-san was since he was larger than her brother. Still not believing she was watching her brother and his lover/her _hero_ during foreplay, she almost missed all the clothes being shed and thrown haphazardly around the room. When she got her senses back, she saw…holy hell was he HUGE! She nearly fainted at the sight of Yuki Eiri-sama's…

"Ahhhh, Yuki."

"You like it when I put my fingers in you."

"Mmmmm, yeah…"

"But it's not enough. You want my dick."

"Nnghhhhh I want your dick."

"You need it."

"I need it."

"What do you need Shuichi?"

"Agh, Yuki, I need your dick inside of me."

"All right then, you got it."

Maiko watched as Yuki Eiri slid into her brother's ass. The closet was getting hot, and she felt as though she'd faint.

"Ahhhh…Yuki."

"Mmmmmm."

"Yuki."

"Hold still, Shuichi."

"Ngh, I can't. Oh God you feel so good."

"Fine then."

"AGH! Yuki, don't stroke me! You know I come too quickly when you do that!"

"You come quickly no matter what."

"Ahhhh…ahhhhh…ahhhh…NAGH!" Shuichi all but screamed as he came all over himself and Yuki.

"I think that's a new record."

"Shut up! You tease me too much."

"Don't blame me. You're the masochistic punk."

"Well maybe I wouldn't come so quickly if you didn't…AHHHHHHH!"

"You like this position, don't you?" Yuki had pulled Shuichi up so he was sitting on his lap, and Yuki was facing the closet. "You like it because I'm holding you as I fuck you."

"Ahhhhhhh, I love it, Yuki."

"What was that?"

"I love it, Yuki. I love you."

"Ngh."

"I'll never stop…loving you."

"Agh."

"I'll never…leave you."

"Ngh."

"I love you so much…Yuki."

As Yuki moved, he angled his hips to hit deep within his lover. Over the course of the next few minutes, Maiko could see his face change from passionate to desperate. He was holding Shuichi as tightly as he possibly could, occasionally nuzzling his nose through Shuichi's hair, kissing his lover's neck and breathing deeper. As he came, Yuki moved his hand to Shuichi's hair and grabbed at him, trying to hold onto some piece of sanity. It was Yuki Eiri in his most primal stage; Yuki Eiri as himself, with no one to judge him, and no care in the world other than the other man who was coming in his arms and the pleasure coursing through his body.

Soon both men fell slack; Shuichi bringing Yuki down on top of him as he fell back onto the futon, still breathing hard.

"Shuichi, I…I…"

"I know, Yuki," he said, running the tips of his fingers through his lover's sweaty fringe. "You don't need to tell me, because I all ready know."

Yuki buried his head in the crook of his lover's neck and tightened his arms around his body. After a minute he pulled back, and out of Shuichi. He sat up, and Maiko got a nice glimpse of Yuki Eiri post-sex. It was better than any romance novel she'd ever read.

Yuki threw a robe at her brother. "Come on, I need another shower, and I'm sure your parents don't want to waltz in here in the morning to see their son covered in semen."

"Ewwwww," Shuichi scrunched up his face at the thought. "It'd probably be worse if Maiko caught us like that. She'd be fantasizing about us for the next month!"

_You have no idea big brother_, she thought. Shuichi followed his lover out of his room once they were both decent. When she heard the shower running again, she slipped out of the closet and ran quietly to the door. What she was met with outside the door, she was not prepared for.

"Enjoy the show, Maiko-chan?"

Yuki Eiri-sama stood before her in a clean robe, with traces of semen matted in his hair and sweat still covered the skin of his she could see.

"I…uhhh…I…" Yuki only chuckled as he moved past her to retrieve something from her brother's room. When he passed her again in the hallway, he gave her a brash wink and her legs suddenly felt heavy. After he made his way into the bathroom, Maiko staggered herself into her own room and fell onto her bed, fully dressed as she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Thank you for your hospitality, Shindou-san," Yuki Eiri-sama said politely, bowing to Shuichi's parents.

"No! You're welcome here any time Yuki-san!" Maiko's mother practically shouted.

"It was nice to meet you," Maiko's father said, much camlier.

"Yuuuukiiiii! I'm going to be late for my meeting if we don't get going! K-san will kill me!"

"Maiko-chan," Yuki ignored his lover, turning to the voyeuristic girl beside him. "I left a scene from my next book on your desk. I'm sure it'll help you see into the story better." He looked smug, but Maiko couldn't figure out why he'd have such a self-satisfied look on his face. All she could do was blush and say a small thanks.

"Okay let's go! By Mom, bye dad! Bye Maiko!"

They all waved and watched Shuichi run over to the car and pull at the door for a while until Yuki got to the car and actually unlocked it. Maiko ran upstairs and into her room, to find a small stack of papers on her desk. She picked them up and sat on her bed. Her face turned bright red as she red over the words:

_She knew she shouldn't be here…her brother didn't like her being in his room without his knowledge, but she'd only come in here to get something quickly…_

* * *

Author's Second Note: This didn't quite turn out like I'd hoped, but then again I'm not used to writing comedy. It was also a really weird and difficult point of view to write from and still have an aesthetic sound to it. This idea's been flitting through my head for the past month, though, and I thought I'd better get it typed up before I lose it. I've always seen Maiko as the voyeur-type and thought this would be a funny and awkward scenario. I also tried to model it after the remix/megamixes that Murakami writes. The title is supposed to be in reference to the fact that ¾ people in the Shindou house are head over heals for Yuki…even if Shuichi's love is different from Maiko's and his mother's. I hope you enjoyed it, even if I think it sucked, and please leave a review because they make me happy. 

Also, I thought it essential for me to point out that Yuki _does_ act drastically different around women than men…but even around different men and women he acts _much_ differently yet! If you want to see my reasoning behind it, I thought it would be more fitting that I wrote a separate topic on it. I stuck it in the Non-Story/Other section and you can view my Eiri theories here: http://fiction. Reference Dictionary:

Rice is usually served as a side dish at every meal.

Soya sauce, or soy sauce as Americans call it. There is a bottle of it on every table; it's a necessary condiment, almost like ketchup is for French fries.

Wasabi-a condiment that is really strong like horse radish. Rather than being really hot on the tongue, you feel it in your nose. It's very strong. The Japanese usually mix it with soya sauce until it "tastes right" to each individual. They use this combination to dip their food in.

Sashimi very fresh and raw seafood that is served with rice and some sort of sauce/condiment.

Sushi Ginger is pickled ginger root that is eaten between bites of a meal to cleanse the palate.


End file.
